Braid
by winter lodge
Summary: "Meebo, kemarilah," panggil Edna. "Aku ingin mengepang rambutmu."


**tales of zestiria** (C) bandai namco.  
no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. headcanon-based.

.

.

.

Edna sedang bersikap manis hari ini. Tentu saja, manis bagi standar Edna adalah sesederhana duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku-buku (milik Mikleo) dan tidak mendaratkan ujung parasol kesayangannya pada kepala orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Pada awalnya Mikleo memasang sikap berjaga-jaga—karena siapa tahu di balik luaran yang manis itu Edna ada maunya—tapi setelah melewati sekitar setengah jam dengan selamat, Mikleo mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri mungkin Edna memang sedang dalam fase-fase diam. Mungkin Edna memang sedang tidak tertarik untuk mengata-ngatai orang dengan mulutnya yang pedas itu atau sedang kelewat malas bahkan untuk hal semudah mengangkat parasolnya. Entahlah, itu hanya asumsi saja, mengingat bisa dibilang Mikleo masih payah dalam mengerti perempuan.

Baru saja Mikleo berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Edna memanggilnya.

"Meebo, kemari."

Mikleo menoleh. Edna menutup bukunya, masih duduk di kursi dengan tenang, ekspresinya masih sama seperti biasa. Yah, jika dipikirkan lagi, Mikleo jarang melihat Edna mengubah ekspresinya, kecuali kalau ia memang benar-benar marah atau sedang benar-benar bersedih. Mikleo tidak bisa membaca intensi Edna hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja. Oleh karena itu, Mikleo cukup lama terdiam di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Edna, menduga-duga apa yang akan Edna lakukan padanya. _Seraph_ bumi itu mengeluh pelan, kemudian memanggil Mikleo sekali lagi.

"Meebo, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Kemarilah. Aku hanya ingin mengepang rambutmu."

Mikleo memandang Edna heran. Kerutan tampak jelas muncul di dahinya.

"Mengepang?"

"Iya. Aku bosan. Dan rambutmu sepertinya sudah cukup panjang untuk bisa dikepang," tutur Edna. "Kau yang mau kesini atau aku yang harus menghampirimu?"

Sekali lagi Mikleo memandang Edna heran, kali ini ditambah sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tidak percaya. _Yang Mulia Edna bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Wow, tahun berapa sekarang?_

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Mikleo dengan nada sengit.

"Cuma kau satu-satunya orang di sini dan lagipula, rambutmu sudah cukup panjang untuk dikepang," jawab Edna gemas. "Aku tidak bisa mengepang rambutku sendiri. Jika aku tidak mengepang rambut, aku akan mati bosan, Meeeeboooooooo~~"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sebelum Edna melempar tantrum dengan memukulkan ujung parasol pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya, Mikleo bangkit perlahan dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian menghampiri Edna yang kini sedang menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi, aku harus apa?"

"Duduk sini." Edna menunjuk lantai di bawahnya, dan mau tak mau Mikleo menurut. Ia duduk memunggungi Edna, yang sekarang memiliki akses mudah terhadap rambutnya. Pelan-pelan Edna melepas ikat rambut Mikleo dan menyisir helai-helai biru muda itu dengan jari. Rambut Mikleo lembut, seperti air, tidak mudah kusut sehingga Edna tidak begitu kesulitan menyisirnya meskipun hanya dengan jari. Mikleo beberapa kali mencoba melihat ekspresi Edna dengan mendongak demi menerka-nerka sebetulnya apa yang Edna pikirkan, tapi Edna selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendongak ("Oi, jangan melihat ke atas," begitu tegur Edna sambil mendorong kembali kepala Mikleo pelan-pelan) sehingga Mikleo harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya rapat-rapat.

 _Perempuan kadang suka aneh-aneh._ Begitu batin Mikleo pelan, menutup kelopak matanya selagi Edna membagi-bagi rambutnya yang sepanjang tulang belikat itu menjadi tiga bagian untuk dikepang.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang, ya," gumam Edna setengah berbisik. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu dengan rambut pendek. Waktu yang berlalu sangat cepat atau rambutmu yang memang mudah tumbuh panjang, Meebo?"

"Entahlah," jawab Mikleo pelan. "Kurasa rambutku yang memang mudah tumbuh panjang."

Edna mulai mengepang perlahan-lahan. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tiap bagian dari kepangan yang ia buat rapi dan presisi.

"Dulu rambutmu tidak pernah panjang," tutur Edna pelan. Dikencangkannya lilitan pada satu bagian, sekencang mungkin, namun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kulit kepala Mikleo terasa perih akibat rambutnya yang tertarik.

"Oh, itu Sorey. Dia yang selalu punya inisiatif memotong rambutku kalau sudah mulai panjang. Biar terlihat rapi, katanya." Mikleo menjawab. "Aku sendiri sih tidak pernah punya masalah mau rambutku panjang, atau pendek, atau botak—tunggu, kalau botak mungkin aku tidak mau."

Tiba-tiba hening. Hening yang aneh, membuat Mikleo terheran-heran apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai terjadi keheningan seperti ini. Penasaran, Mikleo mendongak, namun Edna mendorong kepalanya lagi, kali ini tanpa kata.

Keheningan itu berlangsung selama mungkin beberapa menit, sampai ketika Mikleo bisa merasakan Edna menarik rambutnya pelan untuk mengencangkan kepangan, Edna kembali berbicara.

"Hei, Meebo. Kangen Sorey?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu_ , Mikleo membatin.

"Menurutmu?" Mikleo balik bertanya.

"Iya, itu memang pertanyaan bodoh. Aku juga kangen. Jangan bilang Sorey, kalau aku juga kangen, ya. Begini lho, kaupikirkan deh, aku saja kangen dengan Sorey. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kangennya kau dengannya," Edna menghela napas. "Kalian kan sahabat."

Mikleo terdiam. Bahunya terlihat tegang.

"Kau mengerti kan, Edna?" tanya Mikleo pelan. "Perasaan ketika berpisah dengan orang yang sangat penting untukmu?"

"Tentu. Kau tidak perlu bertanya."

Mikleo ingin bertanya apakah Edna teringat Eizen ketika menjawab pertanyaan barusan, namun ia mengurungkan niat itu, mengingat—duh, tentu saja, Edna akan mengingat Eizen jika diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Akhirnya Mikleo memilih untuk diam, mengubah posisi duduknya dari bersila menjadi memeluk lutut, kemudian menopang dagunya di atas lutut sementara Edna merapikan kepangannya yang hampir beres.

"Menunggu itu melelahkan, Meebo," gumam Edna. "Kau menjalani hari-hari tanpa kepastian, penuh kehampaan. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan hal yang kautunggu itu akan datang. Bagiku, itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling sulit sedunia."

Mikleo mengangguk. "Yeah, Edna, aku merasakannya. Aku tahu soal hal itu. Hanya saja ini bukan masalah lelah atau tidak lelah. Ketika orang yang kautunggu itu sangat penting untukmu, kau akan mengabaikan rasa lelah itu dan terus menunggu."

Edna membereskan anak rambut Mikleo yang masih tampak berantakan sebelum akhirnya mengikat kepangan itu menjadi satu. "Meebo, jika suatu hari tiba-tiba kau merasa lelah—aku ada di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Edna yang sangat tidak biasa itu, Mikleo menoleh—tidak peduli Edna akan menegurnya atau apa—hanya untuk memandang Edna penuh keheranan. Dipandangi seperti itu membuat Edna menggembungkan pipinya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"... Permisi?" tanya Mikleo tidak percaya. "Apakah aku berbicara dengan Edna?"

"Ya, kau bicara dengan dia. Ada apa?"

Mikleo menggaruk kepala pelan, sedikit meringis tidak percaya. "Situasi ini terlalu sureal bagiku untuk bisa kucerna, bisa kauulang lagi apa yang barusan dikatakan? Soal ... soal merasa lelah itu?"

Edna mengembuskan napas, kesal. "Aku bilang, jika suatu hari nanti kau merasa lelah, aku ada di sini," ujarnya sedikit menggumam. "Mungkin yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengepang rambutmu atau mendengarkanmu bercerita, tapi aku akan ada di sini. Sudah cukup?"

Ekspresi Mikleo berubah melunak. Bahunya sudah rileks. Sekarang wajahnya tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Oh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya hari ini tiba," ujar Mikleo, sementara Edna menghadiahinya sebuah cubitan. "Tapi—terima kasih, Edna. Kau terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang kaukatakan tadi. Aku sangat menghargainya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Edna menggembungkan pipinya lagi. "Ya, ya, ya. Sekarang duduk manis lagi karena aku masih harus merapikan bagian bawah yang masih berantakan."

Untuk kali ini, Mikleo dengan cepat menurut. Senyuman tipis sekilas terbit di wajahnya, sementara Edna merapikan bagian bawah kepangan yang dibuatnya dengan teliti.

"Hei Edna, seandainya Sorey kembali dengan rambut panjang, apakah kau akan mengepang rambutnya juga?"

Edna tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa ya."


End file.
